


Reignite

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), MilvaBarring



Series: Спецквест 2020 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Video, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Видео: прохождения игры Mass Effect 3 отiampanax,vampiricXgothиDanaDuchy. Аудио: Malukah "Reignite" (ссылка на перевод - https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/malukah/reignite.html)Тема спецквестаУмирающий мир
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Спецквест 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919650
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Reignite

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: прохождения игры Mass Effect 3 от [iampanax](https://youtu.be/Mz6E82TVGP4), [vampiricXgoth](https://youtu.be/PFBh4KRObAE) и [DanaDuchy](https://youtu.be/LWPdV7tDbh8). Аудио: Malukah "Reignite" (ссылка на перевод - https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/malukah/reignite.html)
> 
> Тема спецквеста [Умирающий мир](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2798)


End file.
